Legends and Folklores
by inu557
Summary: Long ago when Demons walked the earth, they were defeated and wiped out. As the years went by, this piece of history was eventually forgotten and became a folklore. SessInu yaoi in later chapters. Horror, Angst, Romance, drama. Uke/bottom Inuyasha Enjoy and please review! Don't take/steal my idea!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own this plot, so please don't take or steal my idea.**

**PLEASE READ:**

**I'm taking a break on "Seeing you again" to see clear up some things for the future. This is a brand new story, and it's SessInu! This story contains a human Sesshoumaru, human Inuyasha and a human everybody. But that's all I'm going to reveal to you, so just enjoy the ride.** **Warning this story will have Character death (s). Also sorry to everyone, who is waiting for the next of chapter "Seeing you again' and my KougInu story. I do not own this image use as the cover.  
**

* * *

_500 years ago, during the time of feudal Japan, Demons walked the earth. They varied differently in ranges; from big to small, extremely dangerous to least dangerous. Although no matter how small they were, Demons were never harmless. They were blood thirsty killers who lived by the thrill of terrifying humans._

_Causing mayhem and terror everywhere they went. They were bent on slowly destroying and torturing all of man-kind, until towards the end of the Feudal era of Japan and the start of the Edo era, the humans began to fight back. With weapons made, due to the Western influences, man-kind were finally able to drive them back, until the Demons were no more._

Scoffing, Sessohmaru closed his textbook, and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. '_Only a fool would believe this nonsense.'_

Yet he was reading this book. Not because he wanted to, of course, he would never in his right mind read such absurdity. Never, but for his folklore class, he had to. This folklore class was a required subject that his father made him take, for the reason that it'll be useful to him one day.

'_I have yet to see the use for this class, and I doubt that I'll ever will._' Sesshomaru thought, getting up from his study desk, as he took a quick glance at his clock. '_6:15am, huh? That still leaves me enough time to get ready for school.'_

With that, he immediately made his way out of his bedroom and into the bathroom, to brush his teeth and take his three minute shower. It was never more than that, for Sesshomaru was a perfectionist. He preferred for things to be done, smoothly, quickly and efficiently; with no mistakes of course.

That was why he always woke up at exactly 5:30a.m. That way, he had plenty time to do everything that he needed to do, before he got ready for school. Like, finish reading his Japanese folklore textbook for instance. For a test that he had to take, later on today in the class.

'_And a simple test it will be._' Sesshomaru thought, turning off his quick shower, as he wrapped a towel around his lower waist and took another to dry his raven hair. It didn't matter if the test was a short response test or a multiple choice, Sesshomaru knew that he would pass it, with a high grade. Like he always did in his other classes.

Drying his hair, Sesshomaru left the bathroom, and made his way back to his room. Along the way to bedroom, Sesshomaru could hear the light soft snores of his little brother.

'_Foolish little brother_.' Sesshomaru thought, narrowing his eyes, as he stopped near his brother's room. '_Only you would waste the morning sleeping, instead of getting ready for school. It's no wonder why you're always late.'_

Sesshomaru didn't have to open his little brother's door, to know the state of his brother's room. Used worn clothes scattered and abandoned across the floor. Books and messy papers piled up on one desk and the other, with an over filled trashcan next to it; just waiting to be emptied out. A backpack casually dropped against unkempt and unmade bed, with his brother in the center of it. Hiding under its red covers, as his black hair scattered across the bed, pouring out of the covers that failed to hide it.

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Sesshomaru didn't even spare his little brother's door another glance as he made his way back into his room. To say that he hated his brother was an understatement, he despised him. For his little brother, Inuyasha, was the completely opposite of what Sesshomaru was and what he stood for.

That ingrate of a brother was an irresponsible obnoxious little trouble maker, that caused his family nothing but grief with his behavior. How he got into Sesshomaru's school and even made it to the tenth grade, was beyond Sesshomaru. Especially considering how very simpleminded his little brother was.

'_His mother probably had something to do with it._' Sesshomaru thought as he finally entered his room and headed straight towards to his closet. '_There's no other explanation_.'

The brat's mother, Izayoi, was a woman that Sesshomaru's father married. Although, she was not as annoying and idiotic as Inuyasha, his little brother, she was still responsible for giving birth to such a creature. And Sesshomaru hated her for that.

'_She must have begged the school or used father's name to get him accepted._' Sesshomaru concluded, taking out his uniform and set it neatly on his bed. '_Or perhaps father had something to do with it. Since he did always wanted for me to become closer with Inuyasha in the first place.'_

His father, Toga Takahashi was a successful business man who owned a prosperous company in the corporate world. However, despite this, he never failed to make time for his family. And when he heard that Sesshomaru was accepted at the Shikon High, a private high school, he immediately began sending donations to the school.

For whatever reasons that he had, Sesshomaru would probably never know. However, because Toga did this, he quickly became one of the school's main donators. So it's possible that he could've made the school accept Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru sighed in irritation of his thoughts. '_Of course father would do that, how annoying.' _Deciding that he had thought enough about the situation, Sesshomaru ended it and began getting ready for school.

No more than fifteen minutes, Sesshomaru finally left his room and went downstairs for breakfast. Where his father was, already waiting for him, while his step-mother prepared breakfast.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru." His step- mother Izayoi greeted him with a smile. "How are you doing this morning?"

Sesshomaru, knowing that his father was watching him, didn't spare the woman a glance as he sat himself down, but answered. "I'm fine mother." Choosing not get on his father's bad side this early in the morning.

"Oh that's good." Izayoi continued to smile at him, as she went back to her cooking. "I hope that the food is to your liking." Sesshomaru just ignored her and picked up his chopsticks, as he still felt his father's gaze on him.

"So Sesshomaru, how are you liking your Japanese folklore class?" His father Toga asked, putting down his newspaper to talk to his son. "Is it exciting?"

"It is the worse class that I've even taken, father. I absolutely hate it." Sesshomaru simply stated, already eating his breakfast. "And I have yet to see the use for it."

"Oh don't be like that." Toga said. "It's a great class, and it's a thrill to learn about the Japan's history of Folklore. You'll see, one day that it'll help you."

"Exactly in what father? How in the world is a bunch of made up stories useful to anyone?" Sesshomaru said. "Perhaps to children but not to me. I refuse to believe in such nonsense about demons existing five hundred years ago, or even at all."

"Probably so, but you would be surprised. "Toga said. "After all, it's amazing what the human mind finds interest in." Sesshomaru scoffed at that, as he continued eating.

"There we go." Izayoi said, setting down another set of breakfast, as she turned to look at Sesshomaru. "Do you know when Inuyasha is coming down for breakfast?"

"I do not know, _mother._ Sesshomaru coldly stated, at the mention of his brother. "Whether he comes down or not is none of my concern. For all I care, he can stay in bed and miss school."

"Sesshomaru!" Toga said sternly. "Don't be that way towards your brother. Aren't you two attending the same school together after all? "

"Not by choice, father and you know that." Sesshomaru replied. "I refuse to have anything to do with that brat. So what he does with his life is none of my business."

Not missing a beat, Sesshomaru said. "Besides, if you're so worried about him, then you should go and wake him up yourself. I, on the other hand, have no time to waste for some defiant little brat."

Setting his empty plate down on the table, Sesshomaru got up from the table, "Now if excuse me, I have to go to school now."

"But it's not even time yet." Izayoi began, hoping that her step son would reconsider. "Don't you want to stay a little bit longer?"

Feeling his father's heated gaze on him, Sesshomaru pursed his lips, as he glanced at his mother. "So I can wait for the brat to wake up and then go to school with him? I think not mother, I have better things to do than that." And with that, Sesshomaru headed out of the living room to put on his shoes.

"Sesshomaru…"Izayoi said, wanting to say more, but was trying to find the right words.

"Leave the boy alone, Izayoi." Toga said, watching his oldest son put on his shoes. "Once he refuses to do something, he won't do it. No matter how times you beg him."

"But why does he hate Inuyasha so much? He's his brother!" Izayoi asked, sadden by her step-son's cold behavior towards her son. "He's supposed to love him."

With narrowed eyes, Toga continued to observe his oldest son. "It's because they're very different from each other. Complete opposites. Sesshomaru knows this very well and doesn't like it." He finished, watching his son leave out the front door.

* * *

Loathing every minute of it, Sesshomaru calmly sat in his seat for his Japanese folklore class, waiting for it to start. The clock on the wall seem to understand his impatience, as it signaled for the Second bell of the first class to begin.

Averting his eyes to the outside the class door, Sesshomaru glanced with a bored expression, as if he was waiting for something to happen. Just then right on cue, a boy with long raven hair in a disheveled uniform, ran pass Sesshomaru's class, as if he was in a hurry.

'_Typical.'_ Sesshomaru thought as he turned his gaze away from his little brother, to his teacher that finally entered the classroom and closed the door.

"Good morning class, now please take your seats as I take roll." The teacher began, setting his stuff down on his desk, as he began to take roll. "Akiyama Ginta, Akiyama Hakkaku…"

Hearing the teacher take attendance, made Sesshomaru briefly curse his father for forcing him to be one of the only few seniors in a class full of lower classmen. He probably was the only one that looked out of place here. _Damn father._

"Kazehaya Kagura?" Sesshomaru heard his teacher call out. "Kazehaya Kagura, are you present?"

"Yes, here I am." The girl known as Kagura answered, as she raised her hand. "I'm present."

Sesshomaru unconsciously glanced at her, as he watched the girl put her hand down. And as if sensing his gaze on her, the girl turned and looked at him. Causing them to lock eyes for a brief moment, before he quickly averted his eyes elsewhere.

"Takahashi Sesshomaru?" He heard his teacher call out his name. "Takahashi Sesshomaru, are you present?"

Sesshomaru silently raised his hand, answering his teacher's question, before his teacher moved on to the next name.

"Alright if that's everyone, then take everything, except a pencil, off your desk. As I pass out the test." The teacher said, taking out a pack of paper from his bag.

Sesshomaru watched with a bored expression, as his teacher soon passed the test, when all was left on everyone's desk was a pencil.

As soon, as he was handed his test, Sesshomaru immediately with to work. And was finished with the test within seven minutes.

Getting up from his seat, he calmly made his way to his teacher's desk and handed him the test. "Well Sesshomaru, I'm not surprised that you're the first one to finish, as usual." His teacher whispered in a voice that only Sesshomaru could hear, as he took the test.

Sesshomaru just ignored the praise that his teacher gave him, and he made his way back to his desk. Taking a seat as quickly as he got up, Sesshomaru felt the stare of someone intensely looking at him. He quickly looked around the room for the person, until his eyes caught the heated gaze of the girl from earlier.

And as before, they both locked eyes for a brief moment, until Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in annoyance and sent a cold glare her way. To which, the girl seemed unfazed by it and returned his harsh look, with a smirk of her ruby red lips.

Sesshomaru gave her a deadly glare, before he turned away.

'_Great, just what I needed.' _He thought, as he pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. "_Another girl with a interest in me."_

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated :-)  
**

**_Don't worry guys this is not a SessKagu... This is SessInu. Povs will switch between sometimes though. And also guys, I have bad grammar so please excuse it. I'm trying my best, but I'm learning at the same time.  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own this plot, so please don't take or steal my idea.**

**Please don't skip this:**

**EDIT: This chapter is different from the previous chapter 2, because it doesn't have Sango. Yeah, I had to write her out because of the plot change. However, don't worry in a few chapters she'll be back.**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed, it really does help you know. It lets me know that people have an interest in this story, and I'm not just wasting my time writing chapters. Also I just love it when I check my email and I get a positive review alert from my stories, especially this one! So again thank you guys for your wonderful reviews.  
**

**This is a human Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and everybody else story. And although Sesshomaru is human, he doesn't have those demon markings that are on his body in the series. Just Google, "Human Sesshomaru, " to know what he looks like. And I believe we already know what Inuyasha looks like human.**

**Enjoy! **

The moment Inuyasha heard that second bell for the first class, he sprinted down the hallway, as if he was running for his life. He didn't care if he wasn't supposed to running down the hall in the first place. What he really care about was getting to his class on time.

'_Dammit all…_' Inuyasha thought, as he tried to smoothly avoid bumping into people in the hall. _'Why the hell is everyone walking so slowly? Don't they see that I'm in a hurry here?'_

At the corner of his eye, Inuyasha could've swore that he saw his brother looking at him with a bored expression. As if the bastard expected this from him. '_Fucking bastard, it doesn't hurt to wake me up, you know!'_

Much to Inuyasha's sore displeasure, the hallway was finally clearing but only for the teachers to begin closing the doors. _'Dammit, I got to hurry!'_

Fortunately his classroom was just across from him, and the door was still opened. At this, Inuyasha increased his speed and with determination fueling him. _'I'm going to make it, I'm going to make it, I'm going to make it…'_ He mentally chanted.

Just then, when he was an arm's distance from his class, the teacher shut the door right in his face. _'What the fuck…?'_ Inuyasha thought, as he immediately began pounding on the door.

"The hell Mr. Matsumura! Open the door, I'm freaking right out here!" Inuyasha yelled, panting, as he desperately hoped for his teacher to listen to him. "I know you saw me running over here, so open up!"

"I do not open the door for students who continue to come late to my class. And you know that very well Mr. Takahashi, but yet you just keep doing it." His teacher responded in a know it all tone. "I have no time for such behavior so you will wait out there, as your punishment."

"But I'm here now. Hell, I even ran over here. Doesn't that count as something?" Inuyasha asked, not wanting to sound like he was begging his teacher. He still want to preserve the remainder of what was left of his pride. Like he had any left since, his classmates were obviously laughing at him. "Look I even did the homework."

Instead of his teacher to give him a reply, his teacher just began teaching class. "Alright class take out your homework from last night, as I take attendance."

'_No way…_'Inuyasha thought as he fell to his knees, shaking his head in disbelief. "That's not fair, Mr. Matsumura. That's not fair and you know it!"

"Well next time you should come to my class, early Mr. Takahashi. And it wouldn't be like this." Came the stern reply. "Now be quiet and remain standing, or else I'll send you to the principal's office."

"Fine. "Inuyasha huffed, crossing his arms in frustration. "I'm standing, I'm standing."

Who was he kidding? This was a prestigious school, of course they would be strict with him.

'_Damn father for sending me here._' Inuyasha as he mentally cursed his father. '_I didn't even sign up for this dumb school in the first place.'_

It was true, he didn't. He never wanted to go the same school with his older brother Sesshomaru, he was forced to, by his father. One day, immediately after he graduated out of junior high, he received an acceptance letter in the mail saying that he was accepted to Shikon high. A private high school for the prestigious. _'You mean, for people like Sesshomaru? Hell no.'_

When he told his father about this, the old man told him flat out that he had to go and that he no choice in the matter_. 'I bet he threw out the reply letters I received from the other schools that I signed up for.' _Inuyasha didn't knowwhat his father's deal was.

Ok maybe he had some idea. Inuyasha knew that he wasn't the brightest person around. Especially compared to his older brother Sesshomaru, but he was still smart enough to at least make it into high school. And he knew that his father knew that.

Nonetheless, Inuyasha wasn't blind. He knew that his father sent him to this school, in an attempt to mend his relationship with his brother.

Inuyasha snorted in disbelief at that, '_As if me attending the same school as the bastard, would actually fix anything. The bastard's got a heart of ice towards me.'_

To say that his brother hated him was a complete understatement, and Inuyasha knew it. The guy fucking despised him, for whatever reason, Inuyasha will never know. Sesshomaru despised him since the day he was born. And probably while he was still in the womb.

Inuyasha believed that he would never be able win his brother's love or his approval in anything. He believed this because he tried. He tried for many years, but the bastard just wouldn't budge. So Inuyasha gave up, not because he was a quitter. He wasn't one, that's for sure. He only gave up because, he had to. What's the point of chasing after someone who doesn't want to be chased?

It's waste of time. So Inuyasha moved on with his life. He still hated Sesshomaru for despising him in the first place, but he hated Sesshomaru even more, for causing him to give up.

'_Damn bastard_.' Inuyasha mentally growled at his brother. _'He fucking deserves being in that dumb folklore class. That'll shut his 'I'm holier than thou' attitude!' _Taking a moment to gather his thoughts some more, Inuyasha almost burst out in laughter.

'_Poor bastard, he has to sit in that class dealing with crap about a bunch of made up stories and has to take tests on them!'_ Inuyasha snickered, at his brother's misfortune. '_Dad, probably put him in that class as punishment for how he's been behaving.'_

Speaking of punishments, his was already over as the bell, for the end of class, rang.

Inuyasha moved out of the way, as the door to his classroom opened. One by one, students began to pour out, murmuring about stuff that he didn't care about. All he really cared about was his grade at the moment.

"Mr. Takahashi do not go anywhere. Come in, I need to talk to you." He heard his teacher say, above the voices of his classmates.

'_Good, because I have to talk to you as well.'_ Inuyasha thought as he made his way into his now almost empty classroom. Closing the door behind him of course.

"Mr. Takahashi, why do you even try?" His teacher plainly said, without missing a beat. "You're obviously not cut out for this kind of work, so why bother?"

Inuyasha couldn't believe his teacher just said that, "What the hell Mr. Matsumura? I'm trying my best over here and you're just gonna tell me that I should just stop? Like the hell Mr. Matsumura?!"

"Watch your mouth boy, I won't stand for that kind of language in my class." His teacher sternly told him. "Every day, you constantly come late to my class, and then you just gaze out the window, as if what I'm doing doesn't concern you."

"But I still hear you and I even turn in the work!" Inuyasha said, not even caring if he was raising his voice to his teacher. "Besides me being late, which I'm trying to fix, what's the real problem?"

"The real problem here is with you, Mr. Takahashi." His teacher told him. "You're failing my class!"

The moment those words came out of his teacher's mouth, Inuyasha felt everything he ever worked for, just shatter. He couldn't believe it. No, he wouldn't believe it. There was no way that he was failing. No fucking way. He'll never be able to live it down from his brother, if he was.

"T-There must be some mistake Mr. Matsumura. There's just no way that I'm failing. It's not possible!" Inuyasha finally spoke, as he looked into his teacher's eyes, trying to see if his teacher was telling him some kind of lie. But why would his teacher lie to him.

"There is no mistake, Mr. Takahashi." His teacher stated, with a dead straight face. "You're failing my class." Inuyasha stubbornly shook his head in disbelief.

"But why? Why am I failing? I've been doing everything I'm supposed to do." Inuyasha asked, but added, when he saw the hard look that his teacher gave him. "Except coming to class on time, which I really am trying to fix."

"That's the problem Inuyasha, tardiness and unexcused absences." His teacher pointed out. "You know, attendance counts in your grade. About ten percent of it."

"What the hell, Mr. Matsumura!" Inuyasha exclaimed, in completed shocked at this new information that he received about his grade. "Why so much? That's like half the grade of the homework. That's not fucking fair, Mr. Matsumura, and you know that! And those _unexcused absences_ doesn't count since I've been here every day, but just outside because you won't open the fucking door!"

"_Language, Mr. Takahashi! " _His teacher scold, with obvious angry in voice. "If you keep on using those words in my presences, then you'll find yourself in the principal's office. Do you understand?"

Even though he wanted shout more cursed words at his teacher, Inuyasha pursed his lips, and answered, "Yes, I understand sir."

His teacher took a moment to calm himself down and adjusted his glasses. "Good, now as long as you understand. Now besides your attendance issues, you also failed the last test we took."

'_Because you're a bad teacher and almost none of the stuff that we went over in class, was on the freaking test!' _Inuyasha wanted to say but decided against it. He was already in enough trouble as it is.

"You're just lucky that, that test wasn't worth most of your grade like exams are. But if add, your terrible attendance to the equation, you get a failing grade, so that's why I'm giving you just one chance to pass my class." His teacher calmly said, observing his student's reactions.

"Really, Mr. Matsumura?" Inuyasha exclaimed. "You're going to giving me another chance? Thank you I won't let you down!" Inuyasha happily stated.

"Hold it right there, Mr. Takahashi." His teacher began. "There's the catch."

'_Of course there would be a fucking catch.'_ Inuyasha mentally grumbled. "Oh? So what's the catch?"

"The catch is simple. From now on, you have come on time to class every day, and you have to pass this exam." Came the as a matter of fact reply from his teacher.

"What? What exam?" Inuyasha asked. "You never said anything about an exam."

"Well I just did in class today, Mr. Takahashi." His teacher said. "You know, while you were outside in the hallway."

The words _Fuck you_, were right on the tip Inuyasha's tongue, but he held it in. So in place of it, he gave his teacher a deadly glare.

"Anyway, this exam is four days from now. It's not too hard, but it might be for you." The teacher continued, ignoring the glare he was receiving from his student. "It is on the earlier chapters that we read in class, and it has some questions from past previous tests. So I suggest that you study hard, Mr. Takahashi, because you're going to need it. This is the only chance that you'll receive from me."

"How is this a chance if it's an exam that we were going to have anyway?!" Inuyasha pointed out, still glaring at his teacher. "And besides how am I supposed to study for it anyway, since you don't exactly give out good notes. In fact, some of the notes you give out don't really help anyone on the tests."

"It's funny that you think that way, because you're the only one who complains about that, while everyone else doesn't." Came the annoyed reply from his teacher. "Why do think that is? Anyway, you didn't think that I was really going to just hand you some extra credit, did you? Please don't be ridiculous, I don't believe in extra credit." His teacher continued, even scoffing at the idea.

"Any way as for the studying, you better find someone in this class with good notes, or you can study the textbook for all I care, all I know is that you better pass that exam with at least a ninety. Am I clear?

"Yes, sir." Inuyasha answered, trying to hold his angry in. "I understand."

"Good, now I expect to see you in my class on time, tomorrow." His teacher said, dismissing him. "Now you may leave, Mr. Takahashi. Have good day."

"Yeah, have a good day to you to sir, bye." Inuyasha said, murmuring under his breath as he left the classroom. '_Stupid fucking jerk. He definitely has it out for me, I can just feel it.'_

The moment Inuyasha entered the hallway, he was immediately surround by his group of friends.

"Inuyasha, I can't believe that you were late again!" One of his friends, Kagome began. "You know, if you keep up, you're going to fail the class."

'_You don't say.'_ Inuyasha thought as he glared at her, but he knew that he had no reason take out his frustration out on his friend. She was only worried about him. "Keh, it's not my fault. My stupid brother refuses to wake me up in the morning. Fucking jerk."

"Well then, you shouldn't depend on him to wake you up." Kagome scold. "If he didn't before, then he's not going to start now." Well she did have a point there.

"But it still wouldn't kill him to wake me up, since he's up around 5:00am, while school doesn't start until Fucking 7:30am!" Inuyasha also pointed out. "Like seriously."

Kagome wanted to say something, but his friend Miroku, beat her to it. "There, there. Now what I think our friend is trying to say here is that, he feels that Sesshomaru should wake him up, because he's up earlier than our friend here."

"No, that's not what I was trying to say." Inuyasha said, with sarcasm clear in his voice. "Like thanks for stating the obvious here, Miroku!"

Like the guy had the face of an honest monk, but had the hands of a complete pervert! Speaking of which, was going to happen in '_3…2…1…'_

"EEK!" came the alarmed voice of Kagome, as she quickly grasped her bottom and hopped back from her perverted friend. "I can't believe you Miroku. I can't believe that you would even try something like this now of all times, or even at all!"

"But Kagome." Miroku began, as he always also did, holding up the culprit in the process. "I couldn't help, it was the hand. It has a mind of its own."

Inuyasha gave an annoyed look at his friend. "You could help it my ass. If I had a 100 yen for every time you said that, I'd be rich."

At this, Miroku just gave a hearty laugh, "Well I guess old habits die hard then."

Inuyasha just shook his head at his friend's antics. Maybe it was time for his to get some new friends. '_Seriously...'_

"Yo Inutrasha," Came the sudden voice of someone he really didn't want to deal with right now. "Came to class late again, huh? That's expected after all."

"And why is that Kouga?" Inuyasha said, glaring at his rival, with hatred and annoyance clear in his voice. "Please enlighten me!"

"Inuyasha, Kouga stop it." Kagome said, trying to stop what she hoped, was not going to happen. "You guys can't do this, Inuyasha's already in enough trouble as it is."

Inuyasha glared at her, before lessening it. She was right, he should just stop. He was not in the mood to deal with this asshole right now. He had other things to worry about, like how he was going to pass that exam in his history class on Friday.

"Keh, whatever, I was just heading to my next class anyway." Inuyasha said, turning around to walk in the direction of his next class. "I'll see you guys later."

"Oh now you're finally going to go class early?" His rival taunted, much to Inuyasha's dismay. "Well, isn't this a fucking miracle!"

"Kouga." Came the pleading voice of his friend Kagome, "Please leave Inuyasha alone, he's really in a rush right now, aren't you Inuyasha?"

"Don't bother yourself over someone like him, Kagome he isn't worth it. But as for me." His rival continued, Inuyasha practically shook in vexatious, as he could even feel the bastard take Kagome's hand. "I'm worth it. I'm worth all of your attention."

"Uhh… That's nice and all Kouga…" His friend replied, in a meek voice, trying to shy away from the guy. "But…"

"But nothing, Kagome. Just focus on me and don't focus on that bound to be drop out." His rival said, his voice taking a mocking turn. "After all, everyone knows that he only got accepted in this school because of his father's money. I wonder long will he continue ridding on it. Perhaps until, he's finally discovers that he's not going to make it without his father's help?"

"Kouga!" Came the shocked voice of his friend. "That's a horrible thing to say!"

"Ah whatever, he only knows that it's the truth, isn't it Inutrasha?" His rival said with a smug face, jeering at him. And Inuyasha didn't even have to look at him to know that.

'_I'm not gonna let it get to me, I'm not gonna let it get to me…'_ Inuyasha mentally chanted, in attempt to calm himself down. But it was very difficult to, when he felt his blood boiling. _'I'm not gonna let him get to me, I'm not gonna let him get to me, I'm not gonna… FUCK THIS!' _He raged, immediately turning back around to face his rival.

"Hey Kouga!" Inuyasha said, taking out his fist as he threw himself on to his rival. "This wants your fucking attention as well!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own this plot, so please don't take or steal my idea.**

**This chapter is short but, that's all I could do. The reason why I haven't gotten to the action part yet is because , the story is building up to it. I'm just not going to slap you with it, but it will come soon.**

* * *

Inuyasha winced in pain as he set foot on the front porch of his house.

'_Damn… That asshole sure knows how to land a punch.'_ Inuyasha thought, as he held his sore aching jaw. '_It's still bothering me, even though school's already over. But it's a good thing, that I returned the favor before the teachers came._'

Slowly walking towards his front door, Inuyasha wanted to slap his forehead at his own stupidity. _'Dammit, why didn't I just let it go? I let my anger get the best of me again, and now I'm in trouble.'_

Almost as soon as Inuyasha lunged towards Kouga and began punching him, nearby teachers instantly came and stopped the fight. However, the teachers weren't quick enough to stop the beatings that both boys had already gave each other.

Inuyasha sported a black eye, spilt lip, and an almost broken jaw. Well that's what at least it felt like, it was just really sore. Painful sore.

Kouga on the other hand wasn't really much different from Inuyasha, he had a black eye, a painful bloody nose, and split lip. '_And he deserved every minute of it.'_

And even when the boys were separated and restrained by a several teachers on both sides, they were still shouting insults at each other. Inuyasha had to admit, that had not been one of his finer moments.

When he was taken to the principal's office, he finally calmed down and tried to explain himself to the principal, but the guy wasn't having none of it and called Inuyasha's mother. Since she was the always the person who was the available most of the time.

And if Inuyasha wasn't feeling guilty before, he certainly was feeling guilty now as he heard his mother beg the principal over the phone, not to suspend or even expel him. It was so heart-wrenching. Inuyasha tried to hold back the tears that he wanted to shed, because he had his pride. He didn't want to cry in front of the principal. He wasn't some wimp. Yet, he lost it at the desperate tone that his mother used on principal on his own behalf.

Inuyasha was so ashamed of himself, he didn't want to drag his mother into his mess. Hell, he never even meant for it to happen in the first place. He tried to beg the principal to give him another chance, but all that came out of his mouth was words that he himself couldn't even made out. He blubbered, alright.. He fucking blubbered like a baby.

And the worse thing is, Inuyasha didn't know which was more painful; the effect that his tears had on his wounds, the reality of this situation, or the fact that he was blubbering like a baby in front of the principal. They all hurt so damn much.

Apparently the principal had a heart after all. The guy was rendered speechless at the scene before him and had decided not to expel Inuyasha. Yet it had a catch, as long as Inuyasha didn't get into any more fights and got good grades, then the principle wouldn't expel him. Well at least that's what Inuyasha understood, but what the guy actually said was this, "The next time that I see you in my office Mr. Takahashi, it better be because you got honor roll. Understand?"

Nevertheless, Inuyasha was so thankful and he whole heartily agreed to the promise. Now this was a chance, not the so called chance that his jerk of a teacher gave him.

'_Man my eyes feels heavy from all that crying_.' Inuyasha thought, rubbing his eyes, as he stood in front of his front door. Flinching a little at the brief contact that he made with his black eye, he knocked on the door twice, before he hesitantly put his hand on the knob and slowly turned it halfway.

'_It's open, mom must be waiting for me.'_ He thought, slightly afraid about how his mother might react. He really didn't want to see her cry, he didn't know if he could take any more of it. _'I already had enough tears for one day, and I've done enough of it in my entire lifetime.'_

So he stood at the door for a while, deciding whether or not he should go. Whether he was ready for what was to befall him. He also took a moment to curse himself for allowing his own anger to get the best of him again, because he really needed to have better control over it next time. '_If there even is a next time. Man, I might as well get this over with. Since she does know that I'm here.'_

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha finally opened the door and entered the house. However, instead of the crying face of his mother that he expected when he came in, he received a sharp slap in place of it. A slap that he knew that he deserved it.

"Inuyasha, I- Oh my goodness!" His mother, Izayoi exclaimed after she slapped him, immediately covering her mouth with her hands as she gasped in shock. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't…I-I didn't know that it was that bad. Oh my goodness, are you ok?"

Inuyasha winced at the stinging sharp pain on his cheek, from his mother's unexpected slap. It didn't hurt a lot, but combined with the beatings and soreness that he had on his face, it hurt like hell. "Y-Yeah, I think so." He answered, slightly nodding.

"I'm sorry, I only did it because I was tired of you getting in trouble. I don't why you keep on doing it. It hurts me so much, but you do it anyway. What were you thinking? You got almost expelled." Izayoi told him, tears gathering up in her eyes. "I was so scared. I just didn't know what we'll do if the principal didn't give you that chance."

Izayoi took a moment, before she spoke again. "You're not going to do anymore, right? You're not going to continue to fight or get into any more trouble, right?" Looking into his eyes, hoping that her son would hear her plead.

"Yeah mother." Inuyasha assured her. "I'm not going to do it again, I promise."

"And you're not going to let things get to you, anymore right?" Izayoi continued, her eyes desperately pleading with her son.

Inuyasha soften his expression, as he looked at his mother with gentle appreciation in his eyes. '_So she understands.' _

"Yeah mom, I promise not to let things get to me and for my anger to get the best of me, again." Inuyasha told her, reassuring her. Not wanting to ever let his mother down again. "I promise."

"Good." Izayoi gently smile at him, as she brought a hand up to his face, touching the place she had slapped him earlier. "Does it still hurt?" She asked, with regret in her voice.

Inuyasha gave her a soft smile, "Yeah, but I deserve it."

His mother gave him a sad smile as she slowly withdrew her hand, "Let me get you an icepack. I'll be right back."

As Inuyasha watched his mother make her way towards the kitchen, he suddenly felt eyes boring his into the back of his head, almost as if someone was Glaring at him. _'But why?'_

Inuyasha quickly turned around to see who was responsible for such a stare, and felt his heart drop at the sight before him.

There stood his brother, on the top of the staircase, staring down at him with a cold expression, that showed no sign of sympathy. Just a cruel apathetic look, that seemed to pierce right into his soul.

"Pathetic."

**Please review, they encourage me to write and add to the interest.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow I'm back! Well, not really back and because I did this chapter so long ago, like a month 1/2 ago, there are a lot of grammar mistakes that I tried to fixed. I'm kinda out of touch with my writing skills, if I had any that is. Hopefully it'll improve. Anyway, I really hope that you enjoy. And I realized that this Sesshomaru is slightly different from the original one, but don't worry it's still ok.**

** I also realized that mpreg and gender transformations, is unrealistic for this kind of this story, so I'm pushing that away. Though I might bring back mpreg in the future chapters...Maybe, god knows how that'll work out. Enjoy!**

* * *

With uninterested eyes, Sesshomaru watched as his brother mercilessly began beating up a student. To be honest, to Sesshomaru, it was pathetic.

Inuyasha never failed to disappoint him with his poor actions. Sesshomaru was even ashamed to be related to such a brainless fool. _'What was father thinking?'_

Sesshomaru shook his head in disgust at the scene before him, and passed through the crowd of students that gathered to watch, what he believe to be a senseless thing. It wasn't long before teachers close by, ran pass him to stop the fight.

In the mist of all the noise that followed the arrival of the teachers, Sesshomaru could hear the ramblings of both his brother's and the other boy's voices, shouting insults at each other.

'_Mindless fools_.' Sesshomaru thought, as he continued to walk down the hallway towards his next class, away from the messy scene. Just he turned the corner, the bell for the next class suddenly rang, instantly breaking up the confusion that was happening in the hall. Now the hall was full of students, trying to get to class. And it was mostly of the same crowd of students that gathered to watch the fight.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes in annoyance at his fellow schoolmates' actions as they ran passed him. It was funny how they suddenly changed their behavior at the sound of the bell. They were like animals scurrying to get to class, before they be marked as late. Finally entering the open door of his next class, Sesshomaru glanced back at the hall outside with detestation.

Ever since his brother entered his school, everyday was like a circus. There had to be crazy or wild happening that always caught the attention of the other students. It was almost vulgar. It was truly disgusting to watch the once calm and quiet school, slowly fall down drain all because of his brother's actions.

'_I must talk to father about this. Inuyasha has to be removed from this school, before he completely destroys it_.' Sesshomaru thought, as he took his seat.

Or with any luck, Inuyasha would finally be removed from the school by the principal, because of all the commotion that he caused outside. Yes, that could happen. A sadistic smile filled Sesshomaru's face, at the possibility, as he took joy in punishment that most likely awaited his brother.

To see reality slap Inuyasha right in the face, as soon as that brat realizes that he's been expelled from the school. Fortunately, maybe that's when their father would finally stop treating Inuyasha as if he actually still had a chance to make in this life. And as if there was actually hope for him.

Sesshomaru knew that Inuyasha was too much of a simple-minded fool, to even believe that he could get away with anything. That's why Sesshomaru would relish in the sounds of Inuyasha begging their father for mercy as Izayoi cried somewhere in a corner. For Sesshomaru knew that this was indeed justice.

That's why for the first time, since he's started the private high school, he couldn't wait to get home. And fortunately for him, the school day went by fast. As if it also wanted to see what would be the fate of his brother, Inuyasha. And Sesshomaru didn't even try to the sadistic smile that took over his face, once again, as soon as he entered his house. He immediately looked for his brother, but could not find him anywhere for some reason.

The only person that was home was the brat's mother, Izayoi. Her face reflected tired distress, as she remained seated in one of the family's dinner table chair, with a box of tissues by her side. It was quite a sight to behold, as obviously used tissues surrounded her around the table, and even on the floor. Yet, for some reason she didn't seem to notice it.

The only thing that she seem to care about was the phone that laid in front of her. She just stared blankly at it, as if she was waiting for it to ring or for someone to call. And that's how Sesshomaru knew that something had definitely happened.

'_Finally his brother would be punished. Or perhaps he already was_.' Sesshomaru thought cruelly at the thrill of the situation. Maybe that's why Sesshomaru didn't see Inuyasha anywhere, and probably why Izayoi was waiting by the phone.

Softly chuckling, Sesshomaru turned away from his father's wife, and walked up the stairs to his room. He just couldn't wait until his father came home. Then he would hear the full story. However on his way to his room, he heard someone knocking on the front door twice before the door knob made a sound.

'_So father's home already?'_ Sesshomaru thought, as he turned back around to watch was about to take place, with interest clear on his face. '_Excellent.'_

Yet, for strange reason the door didn't open like it he expected. It remained closed, as if the person who wanted to open it, stopped half way. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in suspicion, as he continued to stand on his place in the staircase.

'_That's not father.' _For the door remained closed, even though there was someone clearly outside of it. And apparently the brat's mother thought so too, as Sesshomaru heard the sounds of one the family's chair moved to the side, accompanied by quick yet light footsteps headed towards the door.

Sesshomaru quietly observed, as Izayoi hastily made her way to the door, and just stopped there. Her hand extended towards the door knob, as if she wanted to open it but couldn't….Or wouldn't. It was almost as if she was waiting for the person on the other side of the door to open it themselves.

It remained like this for a few more minutes until the door finally opened, revealing his insolent foolish little brother, Inuyasha, whose face was covered in beatings from the fight earlier. However, Sesshomaru didn't care. What Sesshomaru wanted was for his brother to get punished, both verbally and perhaps physically from their father. Obviously not the brat's mother, because she would never lay on a finger on her own son. She doesn't have it in her.

To Sesshomaru's surprise, he was quickly proven wrong as he watched his Izayoi give a sharp slap to his Inuyasha's already beaten face, hard.

'_So she does have it in her, after all_.' Sesshomaru mused, as he continued to observe what would happen next. And much to his disappointment, things didn't go as he expected.

"Inuyasha, I- Oh my goodness!" He heard Izayoi say, as she covered her mouth in shock. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't…I-I didn't know that it was that bad. Oh my goodness, are you ok?"

Sesshomaru knew that he should've known better. That woman was a weak as a toothpick. So fragile and useless after it's been used, she probably doesn't even have a back bone. Of course Izayoi would apologize to her Inuyasha, after she slapped him. What was he really expecting from this woman?

Sesshomaru was so absorbed in his annoyance at his father's wife that he could barely hear the reply that came out of his brother's mouth. "Y-Yeah, I think so."

"I'm sorry, I only did it because I was tired of you getting in trouble. I don't why you keep on doing it. It hurts me so much, but you do it anyway. What were you thinking? You got almost expelled." Sesshomaru heard his father's wife blab. Sesshomaru wanted to sneer at her for her uselessness. "I was so scared. I just didn't know what we'll do if the principal didn't give you that chance."

Now this piece of information, caught Sesshomaru's attention. '_What chance?'_

He narrowed his eyes as he remembered the used tissues that surrounded his brother's mother earlier and how she was staring blankly at the phone. Then he glanced at his brother's beaten face, ignoring the black eye, Sesshomaru finally noticed how red and puffy his brother's eyes were. As if he had cried.

'_So that's what happened. Principal Toyama gave Inuyasha a second chance, all because Izayoi and that fool begged him._' Sesshomaru felt his blood boil against Inuyasha and Izayoi _'How truly and utterly disgusting. They have disgraced father's name in a name of a second chance. How dare they call themselves my equal, when they have no shame in their actions.'_

Sesshomaru continued to watch the pair until Izayoi left to go get an ice pack for Inuyasha's face. _'He deserves everything that has happened to him._' Sesshomaru thought hatefully as he gave Inuyasha a deadly cold glare.

And Inuyasha must have sensed the glaring, because he suddenly turned around and met Sesshomaru's hateful gaze.

Now that Seshomaru saw his face, he felt so much anger and disgust towards it. He didn't even care if it was beaten. He wouldn't even care if it was beaten black and blue. Nothing that would ever happen to Inuyasha, would ever gain Sesshomaru's sympathy toward him. For as far as Sesshomaru was concerned, Inuyasha was a stain on his life.

So as his brother met his glare with a shock expression, Sesshomaru said the word that he believed that Inuyasha his brother was. "Pathetic."

Completely and truly pathetic.

Sesshomaru gave Inyasha one last glare, before he turned around and went towards back to his room. Not knowing or even caring about his brother must have felt at the time.

For the next two days, Sesshomaru never saw Inuyasha as must as he used too, again. It was like his brother almost completely vanished. Well almost, he still saw the fool in school, but not so much when they came home. The moment Inuyasha would come through the front door, he would go straight to his room and lock himself in it, until the next day.

Not even once coming down to dinner. Instead, Izayoi would take Inuyasha's portion upstairs and would stay there for a while, before coming back down.

To Sesshomaru, this was quite strange. What had happened that caused the sudden change in Inuyasha's behavior. Was it still the after effects of the fight that plagued him? Was it teenage rebellion?

To be honest, Sesshomaru didn't really care but he was still curious. Perhaps he would go see what his brother has been up to over these past two days.

As Sesshomaru walked upstairs, he glanced towards his brother's door and noticed that it was not properly closed all the way.

'_Typical.'_ Sesshomaru thought, approaching the room. As Sesshomaru came upon the door, he looked into the opening of the door, for a quick glimpse of what was inside.

The first thing he noticed was, besides the somehow clean state of the room, Inuyasha seated at a study desk, writing down things from the book besides him. As if he was studying. Sessohmaru scoffed at that thought. As if Inuyasha would be studying. For he doesn't even have it in him to do such a thing.

And it was true, to Sesshomaru's belief of course. Inuyasha really didn't have the ability to focus on one thing. Something or the other, always had his attention. Whether it was reading, or even listening, Inuyasha would pay attention for a brief moment, before he would completely divert his attention elsewhere. As if something else became more important to him at the time. It was simply irritating.

And Sesshomaru knew this very well because, he had once helped Inuyasha with his studies before. Not of his own free will of course, but simply because he was forced to by their father. Anyway to put it short, that day was single handily one of the worst days of Sesshomaru's life. He spent hours trying to teach the brat, but something else always had his brother's attention. It wasn't until Sesshomaru was about to strangle the little brat, that their father finally came and unfortunately stopped him.

'Dammit father.' Sesshomaru thought, massaging the bridge of his nose in irritation, at the memory. If only he had succeed in the strangling, they wouldn't even have this trouble of Inuyasha messing up their father's name in the first place.

Sesshomaru glanced at his brother's form one last time, before he made his back into his own room. Even though he didn't get his answer of what was going on, he doubted that he would find it just standing at his brother's door. And strangely enough, the answer came to him the next day, after school. In the form of his brother's mother's asking him to help her Inuyasha in his studies. '_So Inuyasha was studying after all.'_

"You've taken Mr. Matsumura's history class before, right?" She began. "Surely you must still have his notes, or at least something that can help Inuyasha prepare for his exam tomorrow."

"And why, pray tell, would I do that mother?" Sesshomaru answered coldly. "When I have much better things that I rather do."

"Because Sesshomaru, Inuyasha is failing the class and this exam is his only hope that he has of passing." Izayoi pleaded. "Please, this is his last chance."

'_So that's why.'_ Sesshomaru thought, mused, "Whatever mess that Inuyasha has gotten himself into, he shall bring himself out of it on his own. I want no part in helping that fool."

"But Sesshomaru, he's your brother!" Izayoi pleaded, almost desperately, "You're supposed to do this for him. Doesn't the fact that he's failing even touch you?"

At the mention of brother, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes hatefully, at his father's wife. "No one that is pathetic as that _fool,_ is related to me by any chance. Which, speaking of chances, how did he receive that one from Mr. Matsumura? Did he also beg him, like you two did to the principal?"

Shocked, Izayoi was taken back by this, "H-How did you-"

"Because you two made it plainly obvious that day!" Sesshomaru harshly answered back, not even caring that he interrupted his mother. "Now please tell me, how Inuyasha managed to beg Mr. Matsumura. Did he fall on his knees and grovel at the man's feet, or did he cry in like a baby front of him? For surely the Mr. Matsumura that I know, is not a man of chances!"

"N-No he didn't…" Izayoi shook her head, not knowing how to answer her step-son's accusations. "Inuyasha would never…"

"Oh, he would never?" Sesshomaru jeered. "But isn't that he got the principal not to expel him that day? All he had to do was to beg and grovel at the man's feet and he was given another chance. Disgusting, you two make me sick. How you two even have the audacity to face my father after you did have such a heinous thing, is beyond me."

"I will never help Inuyasha, not even if he begs me. Not even if he was to kneel at my feet and lick it." Sesshomaru cruelly told her. "He can fail for I care. In fact, he can get beaten until he's black and blue in the face, and yet still no tear of remorse or sympathy will ever come from me. For, Inuyasha is dea-"Before Sesshomaru even got to finish what he saying, Izayoi gave him a hard sharp slap that silenced him. Cutting off what he had to say completely.

It took a while until for Sesshomaru to process what just happened, before he turned around and gave his father's wife, a deadly glare.

"YOU DARE!" He hissed, his eyes practically seeing red in anger.

"Yes I dare, and I would gladly do it again!" Izayoi told him angrily. "I can't believe you! Inuyasha is trying to do his best to pass that class, but you don't want him to. You don't even want him to make it in life!"

"Never." Izayoi began. "Never in all my years, have I seen anyone treat their sibling the way you treat Inuyasha. It's sickening as you would put it. How could you treat your own flesh and blood, even if he's your half-brother, like that? You behave as if he's some kind of animal that deserves to be punished or some piece of trash that deserves to be tossed out.

Siblings are supposed to love, care, and support each other, even if they do have their differences. To them, it doesn't matter because, besides having your parents, sometimes your sibling is all you have in the world. And not a lot of people are given that opportunity to see their siblings again, talk to them, or even have them. That's why it breaks my heart to see the way that you treat Inuyasha. He's done nothing wrong to you and, yet you continue to behave as if he's some kind of trash under your feet!

What were you going to say, that he's dead to you? That he's some kind of stain in your life?" Izayoi let out a shaky breath, as tears began to fall from her eyes. "H-Horrible. You're so horrible and cruel to him. I just feel sorry for him. I'm just sorry that he has you as his older brother!" As she finished, she quickly left her step- son's room, and ran into hers.

Her loud sobs could be heard, echoing in the hallways, but Sesshomaru didn't care. He was more annoyed at the fact that woman dared to slap him and then lecture him about how he should treat his brother. He didn't even want his brother in the first place.

His cheek still stinging red from the slap, Sesshomaru glared at his step- mother's door, before he got up and closed his own. Her noises were only increasing his anger towards her. He massaged his temple, as he began to recompose himself.

How he treated his brother was none of his step- mother's business. Besides, how could he ever show any love towards somebody who doesn't even deserve it. Someone that continues to be a thorn to his side and disgraces their father's name repeatedly, doesn't deserve any kind of love what so ever.

In fact, that kind of person deserves to be punished, and given no second chance.

"_Inuyasha is trying to do his best to pass that class, but you don't want him to. You don't even want him to make it in life!"_

Sesshomaru dismissed the thought. He would not let his step- mother's words get to him. He was better than that. Besides why would should he care about how hard his brother is doing to pass that class? It was none of his concern. Just like it had been none of his concern when his brother kept coming to him for help in other classes, back when they were younger.

"_He's your brother!"_

'_No brother of mine is a disappointment to my father's name!_' Sesshomaru mentally argued back to his step- mother's lingering words. '_Neither is he an idiotic fool.'_

"_Doesn't the fact that he's failing even touch you?"_

Sesshomaru growled in mental frustration, as he pinched the bridge of his words. _'Damn that woman and her persisting words!_' Sesshomaru knew that he probably would get no sleep tonight if he didn't do this.

The door of Inuyasha's room creaked open, as Sesshomaru stepped inside. Not minding the discarded backpack on the floor or the mess of multiple crumpled papers, Sesshomaru stepped over them as he reached his brother's study desk, where said brother was sleeping on.

'_Insolent fool, you fell asleep in the mist of studying. I knew that you couldn't do it.'_ Sesshomaru thought as slowly pulled the textbook from underneath his sleeping brother. Once Sesshomaru had the book in his grasp, he grabbed the notebook that was besides his brother.

'_Be thankful that I'm doing this for you, brat.' _Sesshomaru thought, scanning his eyes through his brother's notes, taking mental note of the needed chapters_. 'Hn, these notes won't help you on that exam.' _

Not minding the unkempt state of his brother's bed, Sesshomaru sat down on it and calmly opened the textbook to the required chapters. He began skimming through its text. It took a while, but it wasn't long enough until, Sesshomaru started to take notes of his own.

He knew the style of his old teacher Mr. Matsumura. The man always liked to test his students with information that he knew would be hard to remember. That way, students would be forced to pay special attention in class, while he's teaching. So they can recognize and understand his pattern, otherwise, they'll fail.

Yet as usual, Sesshomaru recognized this trend of his teacher, after just a few days in being in his class. While for other students, it took weeks to months until they finally caught on. However, because his brother had the tenacity of paying attention to things for only a certain amount of time, it was no wonder why he was failing the class.

'_He needs to focus more, rather than daydream.' _Sesshomaru thought, as he continued jotting down notes in his neat handwriting. Occasionally in his note taking, anytime he came upon something that he knew his brother would have a hard time remembering or even understanding, Sesshomaru would highlight it and make a brief and easy explanation on it, in the margin.

He simply did this, because he could. There wasn't anything more to it, he just knew if he didn't do this, his brother would have a problem in fully comprehending these notes. '_And it would be bothersome if the fool kept coming to my room for explanation for each note.'_

It took no less than an hour and half until, he was finally done with writing down the notes. He closed the textbook, as he stood up and made his way towards his brother.

'_You are still sleeping after this long.'_ Sesshomaru thought, setting down the textbook and the notebook besides his brother. _'I wonder if I was to leave you now, would you still have enough time to continue studying until the morning. Probably not.'_

Sesshomaru gave his brother's sleeping face one glance before, he looked around the study desk for something that he could use to wake his brother up. Finding an eraser not too far from the edge of the desk, Sesshomaru took it and pulled out a black permanent marker from his pocket.

'_This will keep him awake._' Sesshomaru thought, writing on the eraser with his marker, before he walked out of his brother's room and threw the eraser at his brother's head.

He watched as his brother Inuyasha woke up with a jolt, "Huh? W-What was that?"

Seeing that the eraser had done its job, Sesshomaru headed towards the direction of his own room.

He knew that without a doubt that, Inuyasha would be able to handle the rest from there, and neither will he have any more problems of going to sleep.

* * *

"Wow, Inuyasha!" One voice exclaimed. "I can't believe that you passed that exam. I mean you even got a higher grade then me!"

"Yeah Inuyasha. You getting a hundred on that exam was a big shocker to the class, especially to Mr. Matsumura. He just didn't want to believe it." Sesshomaru heard another one voice chimed. "Tell me my friend, how did you do it without cheating?"

Sesshomaru had been walking to his next class, when he saw Inuyasha surrounded by a small group of people. With shock and amazement evident on each one of their faces, as they constantly asked his brother questions upon question, about how he passed the exam.

Sesshomaru leered at them from a distance, with pique clear in his eyes, as he continued walking to his next class. '_They should stop such foolishness and just go on to their next class. Talking in loud voices, disturbing the peace of the hallway. That is the last time I ever help Inuyasha.'_

And strangely as if Inuyasha mentally heard his name being mentioned, He turned around towards Sesshomaru's direction and gazed at him.

That gaze held respect and gratefulness in those brown eyes towards him, Sesshomaru had to stop to see if what he was seeing was real in his brother's eyes.

It was like time just stopped for a while and it was just them in the hallway. As if nothing else in the world mattered anymore.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said, giving him a soft smile. "Thank you for helping me."

Even though Sesshomaru was taken back by his brother's grateful smile, he didn't show it. Instead, he just gave his brother a passive glance, before continuing his way down the busy hall.

For some strange reason, hearing Inuyasha say that to him, made his heart feel lighter. As if it was almost pleased.

Sesshomaru jeered at the thought, as he dismissed it. He had better things to focus on, than such a useless feeling.

* * *

**Awesome chapter, right! Well the action's about to start next chapter, so the story is finally going to start. **

**Reviews are appreciated! :-)**


End file.
